


A Soft Sound

by duskyhawk (heavenlyhost)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlyhost/pseuds/duskyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes hawks are adorned with bells. Sometimes I make bird jokes. Sometimes I write fics about my jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soft Sound

He gets it as a gift.

She’s a little girl with curly brown hair and big blue eyes.

She says her favorite superhero is Hawkeye because he likes purple and birds and so does she.

It’s a thin, knotted leather band, with a bell and two feathers attached.

He starts to put it on his wrist, but she gives him a look like he’s an idiot, so he stops.

“It goes on your ankle, Mr. Hawkeye.”

“…Oh.”

He glances down, wiggling his toes in purple Converses and eyeing his worn jeans.

He puts it on after a moment or two of hesitation, when she starts to look a little upset, like she thinks he doesn’t like it.

She smiles and tells him she’ll watch the TV just to see him wear it and tell all her friends.

Clint already knows he’s going to made fun of, but he doesn’t want to disappoint her, so he promises he’ll wear it all the time.

-

Phil smiles at him with that fond smile – the one that makes Clint want to curl up with him and never move – when Clint explains why he’s jingling every time he takes a step. He looks bemused most of the day, but when Clint changes clothes, leaving behind jeans and shoes and socks for boxers and one of Phil’s Ranger shirts, the look gets a little darker, a little hungrier.

Phil’s still on the couch, reading through reports, or rather, he was. His eyes follow Clint all the way back to the couch, where Clint props his legs in Phil’s lap and lifts the remote to channel surf.

Clint settles on a rerun of Dog Cops, to which Phil rolls his eyes and snorts, and then proceeds to doze. Phil keeps flipping through reports, but one hand lingers on Clint’s ankle, thumb stroking just below the soft leather and occasionally brushing along the feathers, knocking into the bell gently, just to hear the quiet sound.

They eventually move to the bedroom, and he can’t quite help himself.

It’s soft and slow, Clint’s legs wrapped around his waist and their hands clasped together.

The bell rings out every time he rocks his hips, shakes erratically when Clint trembles and tightens and cries out.

He thinks he likes the sound.

A lot.

-

The sound becomes something familiar.

Clint rarely takes the band off, only when it’s necessary, and it becomes a sound that Phil listens for, whether it’s on base, or at home.

He’ll hear it in the halls or in his office where Clint chatters incessantly or outside, as Clint whoops and hollers and runs with the dogs.

He hears it every time they make love, slow and soft and accompanied by the quiet, musical sound and every time they fuck, rough and loud and accompanied by erratic jingling.

He hears it every time Clint shifts and sprawls and curls in bed, still asleep even with the sunlight stretching its way into the room.

He hears it every time Clint pads down the halls and into the kitchen, every time Clint wakes first just to make him breakfast.

And it becomes something more, something like the color purple and soft hair that smells a little like vanilla because Clint says it’s the best shampoo even if it’s for girls, something like bows and arrows, something like the rough brush of worn hands.

It becomes a sound he looks forward to, a sound he loves.

The feathers something he can smooth his fingers over, the leather soft no matter how much time passes.

It becomes as much a part of Clint as anything else, and he loves it just as wholeheartedly as he does everything else.

It was a silly little gift from a little girl with curly brown hair and big blue eyes, but Clint never takes it off and Phil never wants him to.


End file.
